NCIS: Chicago
|producer = |cinematography = Russell McElhatton |runtime = 42–44 minutes |company = CBS Television Studios R. Scott Gemmill Productions |distributor = CBS Television Distribution Paramount Home Media Distribution (DVD) |network = CBS |first_aired = September 24, 2017 |last_aired = present }} NCIS: Chicago is an American action television series combining elements of the military drama and police procedural genres, which premiered on CBS on September 24, 2017. NCIS: Chicago is the first spin-off of NCIS: Los Angeles, which in turn is the first spin-off of the successful series NCIS, and the fourth series in the ''NCIS'' franchise. Premise The series follows the exploits of Sexual Offences Unit (SOU), a division of the NCIS that specialise in sexual offence-based assignments. Cast and characters Main cast * Gabriel Hayden (Theo Rossi) is a former Navy SEAL and the head special agent of the SOU unit in NCIS. He was born in in 1979 in San Juan, Puerto Rico to Matthew Hayden, an American Marine stationed in Puerto Rico and Naya Davila, a Puerto Rican houswife, though they moved to Chicago when he was 12 to get away from Naya's criminal family, including his uncle Antonio and his cousin Chico, who were both raping his sister Sarah. When we was 23, Gabriel married his childhood sweetheart, Harriet Blake, and had a son 2 years later, but they divorced after their son was killed in a hit and run. He cares deeply for his team and he will do anything to keep them safe, even if it means putting his life on the line. In Season 4, he developes romantic feelings for Caitlin, though he only confesses his feelings in the mid season finale of Season 5 and he begins a relationship with Caitlin. * Xander Glaves (James Franco) is a Senior Agent in the SOU unit and Gabriel's partner. For most of his life, Xander has always had his cousin Caitlin's back. He joined the Chicago Police Department when he was 18, but after 13 years, he was disgraced after he shot his partner, corrupt police detective Sam Barnes, in self defence. He is known to tease Gabriel whenever he gets the chance, though despite that, he still gets along with Gabriel really well. He has also been Jonathan's best friend since they were in preschool. * Caitlin Hymich (Gal Gadot) is a junior special agent of the SOU unit and the younger cousin of Xander. Growing up, she always had Xander's back just as he had hers. When she was 17, she was raped by Daniel Mayweather, a college student and friend of Caitlin who was the son of Lucas Mayweather, an influential crime boss. Despite reporting it, Daniel was cleared of the charge after Lucas bribed the jury. Caitlin joined the SOU unit after she graduated from the police academy. In episode 12 of season 4, the rape comes back to haunt Caitlin when Daniel returns to Chicago as a human trafficker. In Season 5, she developes romantic feelings for Gabriel and she later begins a relationship with him in the mid season finale. * Jonathan Willis (Mahershala Ali) is a senior agent and best friend to Xander. * Lily McNeil (Amy Acker) * Joseph Barnes (Christian Bale) is the forensic analyst and Gabriel's best friend. Joseph has great sense of humour and is known to crack jokes and wise cracks during cases to lighten up the mood a bit. He is really close to Gabriel, having of known him since he first came to Chicago. In episode 12 of season 5, he is killed by a car bomb planted by human trafficker Kyle Reagan, leaving everyone on the SOU unit devastated, especially Gabriel. * Corrine Griffin (Taraji P. Henson) Recurring * Chico Davila (Amaury Nolasco) Guest Production Episodes Reception References Category:NCIS: Chicago Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television spin-offs